Union of Spirits
by Asterie-Smiles
Summary: Vegeta's POV when he and Goku are inside Buu's head in Deadly Vision.


Union of Spirits  
  
By S_Star  
  
Disclaimer: Do you see the DBZ characters running around me? No? Phew, they didn't escape from the basement while I was out assassinating their creator. Did I just say that out loud? Cuz I meant to say that they're not mine. Do you reckon the readers bought that? Feedback: Is greatly appreciated: s_star@slayme.com Rating: No more than a PG-13 Summary: Vegeta's POV when he and Goku are inside Buu's head. Timescale: OK, I've forgotten the name of the episode now! Um, that one where they're inside Buu but Buu's mental manifestation of himself is taunting them and stuff.I can't remember its name, but it's that one, with spoilers from 'Union of Rivals' onwards, if my memory serves me correctly. Oh, it's Deadly Vision!  
  
AN - This is my first DBZ fic, so be nice, please, and lots of ideas for improvement etc. And I didn't want it to stray too far from how Vegeta 'really is', so it's kinda.yeah.  
  
Also, I don't understand all the fiction terms like 'yaoi', etc. I understand PWP and PDP (not that you find any on ff.net, of course), AU fics, and I know what Spuffy means, but this is too advanced. I write Buffy the Vampire Slayer fics, OK? Break it down for me! So, yeah, if anyone can explain some of the anime-fic slang terms, I'd appreciate it.  
  
  
  
Union of Spirits  
  
  
  
'Saiyans fighting cheek to cheek!' I snort, leaping apart from him and turning to get rid of Buu's mess.  
  
From behind me I heard him laugh, that stupid laugh he does when he's acting embarrassed or shy.  
  
I could just picture him standing there, one hand behind his head, giggling like the imbecile that he is.  
  
Scowling, I zap away some of Buu's remains, avoiding looking at that idiot Kakarot. Isn't it just my luck to be stuck in the brain of an idiot with the one person I loathe more than any other?  
  
And if I thought it was impossible to hate him any more, I was wrong.  
  
Since the fusion, the hatred I've felt towards him as a rival has grown. Now I hate him for being him.  
  
Stupid, smily Goku, always the hero, always the one who everyone looks up to.  
  
But now I know who he really is, and that's even worse. It's all since that stupid fusion we did. If I said I was reluctant to fuse with Kakarot, I would be telling the understatement of the millennium. Me, Vegeta, prince of Saiyans, fuse with HIM? I laugh out loud, causing him to turn and look at me.  
  
' 'Geta?'  
  
What did he call me? 'Geta'? What type of a name is that?  
  
'Vegeta?' I heard again.  
  
'WHAT?!' I growl, spinning round and glaring at him as hard as I can.  
  
He steps back a few paces, hands held in the air in a gesture of mock surrender. I can just picture Goten and Trunks doing the same thing; such a stupid and childlike action.  
  
'Are you okay? You were looking kinda.madder than usual.' And now he's doing that stupid laugh thing again.  
  
I grit my teeth and clench my fists, turning back to the task at hand, trying to keep myself from screaming at that fool to just shut up.  
  
Stupid fusion. Ever since then, I've had these feelings - God, I hate that word - towards him. I hate him more than ever now.  
  
When we were Vegeto - I smirk, you couldn't tell from the name that he had anything to do with it - it was strange. We weren't two parts of the same whole, we were one.  
  
I could see everything he was, what he believed, what he was feeling, because I was feeling it too, and I'm certain he sensed my complete disgust at the NICENESS that he is. How can one stupid Saiyan care that much? It's not natural! But then again, he cared enough for the both of us, so there was no need for me to lift a finger in that respect.  
  
My current reluctance to fuse with him again is because it was so overwhelming. I hate being so open to him like that, and him to me.  
  
But another part of me - the part which I loathe more than any other - wants it, craves that closeness to another that cannot be experienced any other way.  
  
And fighting beside him a minute ago, body to body, cheek to cheek, caused it all to come rushing back to me.  
  
So that's why I hate him.  
  
He made me, Prince Vegeta, great Saiyan warrior, feel. No, it's more than that, he's..  
  
I shake my head and shut my eyes, willing myself not to think it. If I think it, I can't go back.  
  
But I can't help myself, as the words come rushing through my mind.  
  
He hasn't only made me feel.  
  
He's made me love.  
  
And I really, really hate him for it.  
  
*end*  
  
AN - OK, so how was that? Comments, criticism, questions, restraining orders.just review or drop me line at s_star@slayme.com cuz I'd love to know what y'all thought! 


End file.
